Final Showdown
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Hades returns from the River Styx and resurrects Jafar. Together, the two seek revenge on both Hercules and Aladdin by targeting their families. After hearing that Hercules has done something horrible and unforgivable because of Jafar, Aladdin and Jasmine take measures to protect their family. DARK. Character deaths and depictions of violence. Rated high T for violence.


**I've been wanting to write the original Greek Myth ending for Hercules since I read about it. I watched the Aladdin/Hercules TV series' crossover, and decided to write this! Hades makes it out of the river Styx and reunites with Jafar and once again makes Jafar mortal. Together, they plot to completely destroy Aladdin and Hercules. Will they succeed?**

**I do not own Aladdin or Hercules. They belong to Disney.**

The underworld wasn't the best of hangouts for the dead. Some of the ghosts made up their own little imitation of hell. Jafar chose a bar, which he sat at, pretending to drink from a cup, which he made of brimstone. He sighed, depressed and dreaming of what it would have been like if he had killed that upstart Aladdin and that treacherous parrot.

Behind him, the ground rumbled slightly, and Hades appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Whoo! Ten years in the Styx, and I ain't even sweating." He chortled. "Jaffy! Long time, no see."

"Not long enough." Jafar said bitterly, without turning around.

"Heyy, come on. So my last plan to kill Jerkules and Aladdin didn't work out." Hades shrugged. "Or my next plan for Jerkules. That's why we have to plan another way to bring them the hell down."

"And what makes you think I'd ever even consider working with you again?" Jafar snarled, barely two inches from Hades' face.

"Because you want to live again and rule Agrabah." Hades replied. He summoned up Jafar's snake staff and handed it to him.

Jafar took the staff and immediately felt heavier, and his heart beating. "Ah…yes…yes! I am BACK! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Knew that laugh was coming." Hades deadpanned.

Jafar gasped and caught his breath and cleared his throat. "Now, then...shall we begin planning?"

"Gladly. Now…clearly brute strength isn't gonna work with these two. So, how else do we defeat them?"

"The mind is a very fragile thing." Jafar commented, then grinned. "Perhaps a little manipulation will do."

XXX

Hercules flew towards his villa on Pegasus. There was some trouble in the seaside town of Nafplio. Phill hung back to make sure everything stayed fine. Once he jumped off, a little boy bounded towards the hero.

"DADDYDADDYDADDY!"

Hercules exclaimed and stretched his arms out to catch his son, Kirphis. He hugged him and laughed. "How's my boy? You've gotten big since I last saw you."

"I saved a little birdie from drowning. I'm a hero, like you, Dad!"

Hercules chuckled, put him on his shoulder, and walked towards the house. "You sure are."

The door opened, and Meg and their daughter Maia walked outside, smiling. Maia squealed in delight and ran to her father, who scooped her up. "Daddy! You're back!"

"I am, sweetheart. I've missed you." Hercules hugged his daughter.

"I missed you, too." Maia replied. "How come you always have to go?"

Hercules set both his children down. "There are a lot of bad people and creatures causing trouble all over Greece. _Someone_ has to stop them."

"And when I grow up, I'll help!" Kirphis said, pounding his fist in his hand.

"You sure will." Hercules ruffled his hair.

Meg chuckled lightly. "All right, you two. Time for bed."

"Aww!" Both children chimed.

"Dad, do we have to?" Kirphis turned to his father, who smiled down at him.

"All heroes need sleep." Hercules knelt down to eye level with his kids. "It gives them energy. You want to be strong, right?" Kirphis nodded eagerly. "Then get some sleep."

"Fine…" Kirphis and Maia begrudgingly hugged Hercules and Meg good night, and headed off to bed.

"Well, that takes care of them." Hercules smiled as his wife walked towards him. Meg grabbed him by his cravat and pulled him close. "Oh!"

"It's about time you return home, Wonderboy." Meg said with playful anger. They chuckled and kissed. Meg sighed. "Please tell me you're staying for longer than a week this time."

Hercules chuckled. "I promise, I'll stay for a whole month this time."

"Good." Meg hugged and kissed him, and they walked inside.

Jafar and Hades watched from the Underworld. "Ahhh…such a loving family. It makes me sick!"

"Too bad their happiness won't last long." Jafar grinned evilly. "I suppose it's time to stir up a little trouble."

"Hmm. I do have a minotaur, antsy to stretch his legs." Hades said, grinning. "We just have to find a way to get Hercules alone without the winged bird and the goat man."

XXX

Phil traveled to Hercules' villa by horse. He was almost there when Hermes appeared with a letter. "My timing sucks, I know. But this just came for Hercules from Thebes."

"Sure. Thanks." Phil read the letter and sighed. _'Herc is not gonna like this.'_ He knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Hercules answered.

"Phil! I wasn't expecting you back so soon." Hercules smiled.

"Well, kid, I have good news and bad news." Phil stated. "The good news is that everything's fine in Nafplio. The bad news is that a Minotaur is attacking Thebes."

Hercules groaned. "_Now_? Phil, I _just _got home! I promised Meg I'd stay for an entire month!"

"Sorry, kid. But these people need help." Phil shrugged.

Hercules rubbed his eyes and grunted. He turned around to see Meg standing behind him, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Go." Meg said simply.

"Meg…"

Meg raised her hand. "I understand that a hero's work is never finished. If you leave now, you can be back by tomorrow."

Hercules smiled and took her hands. He kissed her forehead. "I love you. I'll be back by morning."

"I know you will." Meg let go and waved good-bye. As soon as Hercules flew off, she sighed. _'It's never going to end, is it?'_

XXX

Defeating the minotaur was easier than Hercules thought. It took two hours to fly to Thebes, and only an hour to track down the monster, and kill it. The few people who were up at that late hour cheered Hercules on and thanked him.

Hercules cracked his back. "All in a night's work."

"You know, we have a few hours to grab some sleep." Phil said. He stretched and yawned.

"Yeah…that's a good idea." Hercules agreed and Pegasus nodded tiredly. They found an empty stable and slept there.

By morning, Hercules woke up and gasped. "Crap, I'm supposed to be home, _now_!" He turned and gasped again as he was face to face with a glowing snake staff.

XX

Kirphis stood in front of the mirror holding a wooden sword and shield. He made heroic poses like his dad and smiled. He heard the front door opened, and excitedly ran to the front hall.

"Dad! Lookit! I look just like you!" Kirphis posed and looked up at his father. "Dad?"

Hercules unexpectedly glared at his son and grabbed him by the throat. Maia saw this and screamed. "MOMMY!"

Hades and Jafar watched from a window. They grinned excitedly. Hades had a bag of popcorn with him. He held it out to Jafar. "This is gonna be good! Popcorn?"

Meg ran into the hall and gasped in horror. "Hercules?! What are you doing?!" She ran to stop Hercules, but it was too late. Her children were dead. "NO! NOOO!" She screamed and collapsed to the floor, shaking and crying. She looked up at her husband with anger and hurt in her eyes. "YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER HURT ME!" Hercules turned towards Meg, and grabbed her. Meg gasped and looked into his eyes, which were glassed over and slightly red. Was he in a trance? "Wonderboy…it's me. Please…snap out of it!"

But Hercules couldn't snap out of it. He grabbed Meg's throat and strangled her to death. Jafar laughed in triumph and snapped his fingers to lift the trance. Hercules groaned slightly and stumbled. "Oh…what happened?" He shook away the fog in his head and gasped in horror as he saw his wife's dead body. He sank to the ground. "Meg! No…no!" He held her body close and started crying. He glanced over and gasped in horror at his dead children. "Kirphis? Maia?! NO! OH GOD, NO!" He gathered up his family in his arms and screamed and cried in pain and grief.

Outside the villa, Jafar and Hades reveled in Hercules' grief. They high-fived each other. "Well, that's my cue." Hades said.

XXX

Hercules shook with tears. He calmed down a little, but did not let go of his family. Hades appeared behind him and sighed. "Poor Wonderbreath. It's terrible to lose family like that, isn't it?"

Hercules jumped slightly and turned around glaring furiously at his enemy. "You."

"Aw, don't tell me you're surprised!" Hades put a hand to his chest. "I'm offended." Hercules tried to tackle Hades, but the Lord of the Dead dodged and continued. "You see, you cost me everything I've ever worked for. I only saw it fitting that you lose everything you love in return."

Another puff of smoke appeared. "Forgive my tardiness. But I was making sure your winged pet and goat friend hurried back."

"Allow me to introduce my partner in crime, Jafar." Hades pointed to him, grinning.

Jafar showed Hercules his staff. Hercules had a sudden flashback of coming face to face with a glowing snake staff. He growled at Jafar. "You." He lunged towards Jafar, but Hades restrained him with his power. "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"And now…time for phase two." Jafar raised his arms, and the whole house shook and began falling apart.

"Oh, and just so you're not tempted to bring back their bodies…" Hades burned Meg's and the childrens' bodies to a crisp. "Later, Jerkules! Time for phase three!" Hades and Jafar disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Hades rushed out of the house before it totally came down. He stared at the rubble and collapsed to his knees. People were starting to surround him.

**Well, what do you think?**


End file.
